1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which electrically connects terminals to each other, and more particularly, to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector which connects a female terminal to a male terminal without requiring an excessive load during insertion of the male terminal into the female terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called ZIF connector, after a male terminal is inserted into a female terminal accommodated in an accommodation portion in a contactless state, the terminals are moved relative to each other as a movable portion is moved relative to the accommodation portion so as to cause the terminals to come into contact with each other. Accordingly, in the ZIF connector, it is possible to electrically, easily, and reliably connect the terminals to each other while reducing load in the stage of the insertion of the male terminal into the female terminal.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-51357, a configuration of the ZIF connector is exemplified. The connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-51357 has a configuration in which a bar-like sliding body is moved relative to the accommodation portion (insulator) as the movable portion (slider) is moved such that the male terminal (pin), which is preliminarily inserted into the female terminal (contact), and the female terminal are brought into contact with each other. The female terminal is accommodated in the insulator. In the connector, the bar-like sliding body is disposed in the lower portion of the female terminal. In addition, the slider is provided with a groove portion (cam groove) with which both ends of the bar-like sliding body are engaged. Accordingly, in the connector, when the slider is moved, the bar-like sliding body moves along the cam groove and presses the female terminal such that the female terminal and the male terminal are brought into contact with each other.
In the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-51357, the female terminal and the male terminal are brought into contact with each other by lifting the bar like sliding body along the movement of the slider. Specifically, in the configuration, by moving the slider in a direction (horizontal direction) perpendicular to the direction of insertion (downward direction of upward and downward directions) of the male terminal into the female terminal, the bar-like sliding body is moved. (lifted) along the cam groove. That is, in the connector, the slider needs to undergo parallel movement (linearly along the horizontal direction) perpendicularly to the insertion direction of the terminal.
Therefore, in the connector, a distance (dimension) by which the slider undergoes parallel movement has to be ensured to be perpendicular to the insertion direction of the terminal, and the size is increased by the movement amount of the slider. Therefore, in the connector of the related art, there is room for improvement in achieving a reduction in the size or weight of, for example, an electric device in which the connector is mounted.